


you slow it down

by ofamaranthlie



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Dominant Hux, Hux helps, Kylo Ren Has Issues, M/M, Submissive Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 03:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7388350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofamaranthlie/pseuds/ofamaranthlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo’s eyes flutter shut as he exhales a silent breath, like he’s never experienced anything more fulfilling than this: being on his knees, body and soul yearning to <i>obey</i> and <i>please</i>.</p><p>“Disgusting,” Hux deems, the unspoken <i>and perfect</i> hidden beneath derision.  </p><p>--</p><p>or, one time where Hux gives Kylo what he wants, and one time he doesn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you slow it down

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on my [tumblr](http://ofamaranthlie.tumblr.com) for Kylux Positivity Week. The prompt was either BDSM or biting, and because I'm a sinner who goes big or goes home I opted for both. :) Title taken from "Look After You" by The Fray, which is one of my fave songs for soft kylux hahaha.

Sometimes it goes like this:

 Hux makes Kylo crawl across the floor, naked and head bowed, allowing Hux the perfect view of the way the dim light washes over his toned back.  By the time Kylo reaches Hux, who’s perched on the edge of the bed with his legs spread and making a Kylo-sized space, he’s already half-hard and dripping on Hux’s expensive, luxury rug; he’ll take his belt to Kylo’s hide later for this transgression.  But right now, Hux yanks Kylo’s hair to lift his head up, and despite the rough treatment, Kylo doesn’t make a sound, doesn’t meet Hux’s eye; Hux gives him a pat on the cheek in reward.  Kylo’s eyes flutter shut as he exhales a silent breath, like he’s never experienced anything more fulfilling than this: being on his knees, body and soul yearning to  _obey_ and  _please_.

“Disgusting,” Hux deems, the unspoken  _and perfect_  hidden beneath derision.  

Maybe Kylo knows, or maybe he just clings tight to the humiliation (both, probably), because Kylo moans, tiny and quiet and  _hungry_. And he’s not the only one wanting; Hux trails his fingers down Kylo’s cheek and to his neck, nails scraping along that pale skin and wanting to see it painted bluepurplegreen, a necklace of debauchery fitting for his boy.  Hux indulges himself by hauling Kylo higher until he has both hands on Hux’s thighs to steady himself, and then he goes to work biting and sucking one mark after another, efficient and precise like he is in all things.

“More,” Kylo demands-begs when Hux slows down, draws his tongue along Kylo’s collarbone.

“You’ll have to beg me better than that.”

Hux bites the skin above his collarbone hard enough to make Kylo keen, and then there’s nothing but a litany of  _yesthankyoupleasemore_ as Hux stakes his claim over and over again.

—

But sometimes, it goes like this:

Kylo all but throws himself onto Hux, presses his face against his neck, his chest, breathing in his scent and shuddering at the comforting familiarity. When Kylo slides to his knees and puts his hands behind his back, he grabs his left wrist hard enough it must hurt and stares at Hux with a barely controlled ferocity.  Kylo had been training before this, Hux remembers, and something must have gone terribly wrong for him to be as volatile as this.

“Please,” he bites out, and just that single word is so fractured, splitting apart at the seams just like its owner.  “Hurt me.”

And usually there’s nothing Hux wants more, but.

But.

Kylo wants to be hurt, but it isn’t what he  _needs_ right now.

It’s evident in the way the air all but crackles around them, in the way his bottom lip trembles even before he’s been kissed.  It’s evident in the tremble of Hux’s bedside table when he doesn’t move to give Kylo what he desires.  But most of all, it’s in his terribly expressive, hauntingly beautiful eyes – he wants this because he’s upset with himself, because he thinks it’s what he deserves for failing, what’s going to fix him.  And so Hux, impassive and firm, pulls the metaphorical leash to bring his dog back to heel.

“No.”

There’s a flash of anger in Kylo’s eyes, a look that would send a lesser man quaking, but Hux doesn’t flinch, doesn’t look away, even when his table starts trembling like there’s a earthquake.

“Please,” Kylo tries again, voice raw with need, with hurt, with a self-hatred he doesn’t know how to wrestle with except by drowning it in more pain.  And while Hux is plenty eager to feed into Kylo’s masochism (and feed his own sadism), he has taken on the responsibility of Kylo’s welfare during these scenes, and it doesn’t take a Force user to tell that what Kylo needs right now is not pain, but a much gentler hand.

Hux’s hands have never been soft, have never been clean, but for Kylo, he can try.

_Let me show you a better way._

“I said, no.”  Firm, stern words, but not cruel.   _Listen to me.  I’ll help you._

Kylo breaks his posture, surging up and lifting his hands to try to grab Hux – but Hux is faster, capturing Kylo’s wrists and holding tight, and when their eyes meet, Hux meets Kylo’s wildfire aggression and fear with calm certainty.  Kylo’s out of breath like he’s been running, and Hux can see the confusionfearpain in Kylo’s eyes, clear as a cloudless sky and as stormy as the sea before a hurricane.

“Not tonight,” Hux says, voice quieter, almost embarrassingly so.

It’s not what Kylo wants to hear, and with a low growl in frustration, Kylo tries to rip away from Hux, but Hux doesn’t relinquish his hold.  Kylo could easily use the Force to help his cause, but he doesn’t – a telling sign in and of itself.  

“Fuck you,” Kylo spits, but the poison is weak, diluted by the beginning of surrender.  Hux doesn’t deign to respond, he just holds on tight, doesn’t let go.  He wonders how many others chose to let go of Kylo instead.

His half-hearted escape attempts come to an end, and Kylo crumples forward, pressing his forehead against Hux’s chest as he takes several deep breaths.  Hux rests a hand on Kylo’s back, a steadfast weight, and Kylo all but melts against Hux, his pretenses of control gone.  Nosing against Kylo’s hair, Hux is silent for a few minutes, allowing Kylo to work through his mini breakdown.  Eventually, Kylo goes quiet and pliant, and the furniture stops shaking.

“There you go,” Hux murmurs in quiet praise as he soothes his hand across Kylo’s back.   _Better?_

Kylo weakly nuzzles against Hux’s chest, and when he replies, the acidic loathing is all but gone.  _Thank you._


End file.
